1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hydraulic pressure cylinders and more particularly to a hydraulic pressure cylinder for vehicle clutches or vehicle brakes with an integrated reservoir associated therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, hydraulic pressure cylinders with integrated reservoirs have been proposed wherein the hydraulic pressure cylinder and the reservoir which are formed of fiberglass strengthened resin are molded as one body in order to have adequate strength for lightweight design. However, since the transparency of the strengthened resin of fiberglass is less, such prior cylinders with an integrated reservoir have a disadvantage in that the fluid level within the reservoir cannot be seen from the outside. Therefore, prior reservoirs of strengthened resin further have been provided with a notched window to which a window plate of resin having high transparency is welded whereby the fluid level within the reservoir can be seen through the window plate from the outside. However, the window plate is arranged so as to be welded to the outer surface of the reservoir, and therefore upon pressure being supplied against the window plate in a given direction, the welded portion of the window plate may be separated. Thus, prior cylinders with integrated reservoirs still have the disadvantage that the window plate may be subject to being separated from the reservoir.